disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Spider
|possessions = |weapons = |fate = |quote = }}Scarlet Spider is a character from the Disney XD series Ultimate Spider-Man. He was a synthezoid created by Doctor Octopus and Arnim Zola, as a clone of Spider-Man. Scarlet Spider reforms and become a hero. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman strength; he was able to overpower Spider-Man relatively easily, despite the latter having superhuman strength himself. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Scarlet Spider is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman agility; he is able to maneuver through the air with exceptional balance and equilibrium, he can jump very high and far from a stationary position and execute professional level flips and acrobatics. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman reflexes; he is able react much faster than a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Scarlet Spider possesses superhuman stamina; he can function much longer than a normal human, particularly in a fight. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Scarlet Spider is able to heal much faster than a normal human. *'Wall-Crawling:' Scarlet Spider can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. *'Retractable Stingers:' Unlike Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider has retractable stingers; they are very sharp and durable, able to cleanly and effortlessly slice through solid metal. *'Spider-Sense:' Scarlet Spider can sense when danger is about to come before it does; this helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Scarlet Spider is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Pilot:' Scarlet Spider is a capable pilot. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' According to himself, Scarlet Spider was captured by Doctor Octopus and was subjected to many painful experiments by him. He was able to escape and forced to live in the sewers. Since then, Scarlet Spider held a personal vendetta against Dr. Octopus for what he did to him. In the episode "Force of Nature," Scarlet Spider meets Aunt May while trying to get her away from Hydro-Man's rampage. When unmasked, Scarlet Spider has a scar on his face and states that he doesn't have a name. Aunt May names him Ben. Ben is revealed to be a spy of Doctor Octopus all along, not Rhino, making him the seventh member of Sinister Six's succeeding team, Sinister Seven, and reveals to Doctor Octopus Spider-Man's true identity. Doctor Octopus revealed that he took Scarlet Spider in and gave him his powers as he sends him to get the key to Dr. Curt Connors' latest invention from Aunt May's house. Flash Thompson in an advanced wheelchair had to work to keep Scarlet Spider from obtaining the key as Aunt May tries to reason with her. This fails even when Spider-Man arrives. Upon getting the key to Doctor Octopus, Scarlet Spider watches as Doctor Octopus uses the invention to turn HYDRA Island into Octopus Island. Upon Aunt May getting captured by Doctor Octopus, Scarlet Spider is persuaded by Aunt May to help Spider-Man. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man fight off Doctor Octopus who gets away. Without Doctor Octopus, Octopus Island starts to fall to the ground. After shooting an escape pod with Spider-Man and Aunt May out of Octopus Island, Scarlet Spider pilots Octopus Island where it crashes into the harbor after confirming with Peter that's what Ben Parker would do, sacrifice himself for the greater good. Spider-Man, Iron Spider, and Kid Arachnid were unable to find Scarlet Spider's body. However, Scarlet managed to escape and purposely hid from the team to find answers about his past, where he eventually ends up following an early experiment to one of Dr. Octopus's old bases and saves Peter and Mary Jane from getting killed by Kaine. He eventually finds out that he is actually a synthezoid and was meant to lead a team of Spider-Slayers, and was almost manipulated by Arnim Zola into eliminating Spider-Man and the web warriors, but through Spider-Man's support he ended up helping Spider-Man and his team defeat Zola and escape from the abandoned Hydra Island. He eventually reunites with S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and ends up becoming a tutor. Trivia *Unlike most of his incarnations, who are actually clones, this Scarlet Spider is a synthezoid. *This Scarlet Spider is modeled after the Kaine version of the character in the original comics. Despite this, he is given the name Ben Reilly, while the name Kaine applies to another synthezoid clone of Spider-Man who looks paler and possesses multiple arms. *When the lower half of his mask is pulled up, it reveals he has a jawline similar to Spider-Man's. *Like his Ultimate comic book counterpart, Scarlet Spider was created by Doctor Octopus. *The Ben Reilly version of the Scarlet Spider was alluded to by Flash Thompson, who temporarily used the Scarlet Spider name (shortly before turning into Agent Venom). Gallery Scarlet Spider USM 01.png Scarlet Spider USM 02.png Scarlet Spider USM 03.png Scarlet Spider USM 04.png Scarlet Spider USM 05.png Scarlet Spider USM 06.png Scarlet Spider USM 07.png Scarlet Spider USM 08.png Scarlet Spider USM 09.png Scarlet Spider USM 10.png USM_Scarlet_Spider_Unmasked.png Scarlet Spider USM 11.png Scarlet Spider USM 12.png Scarlet Spider USM 13.png Scarlet Spider USM 14.png Scarlet Spider USM 15.png Scarlet Spider USM 16.png Scarlet Spider USM 17.png Scarlet Spider USM 18.png Scarlet Spider USM 19.png Scarlet Spider USM 20.png Web Warrior USM 01.png Web Warrior USM 03.png Web Warrior USM 02.png Web Warrior USM 06.png Agent Venom Sinister 6 20.png Web Warrior USM 07.png Web Warrior USM 06png.png Scarlet Spider USM 21.png Scarlet Spider USM 22.png Scarlet Spider USM 23.png Scarlet Spider USM 24.png Scarlet Spider USM 25.png Scarlet Spider USM 26.png Scarlet Spider USM 27.png Scarlet Spider USM 28.png Scarlet Spider USM 29.png Scarlet Spider USM 30.png Scarlet Spider USM 31.png UltimateSpiderMan-411-BenReilly.png Web Warrior USM 8.png Web Warrior USM 9.png Agent Venom USM 8.png Web Warrior USM 10.png Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Transformed characters Category:American characters Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters